


Eggs

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consentacles, Drugs, Eggpreg, Impregnation, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Lady comes in contact with an alien that makes her high as balls and fills her with eggs.  That's pretty much it.





	Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> This was read elsewhere by a bunch of people and I have it on good authority that the "consentacles" tag is accurate. The lore reason is that what happens doesn't "work" unless the subject is receptive to... first contact.

"The middle children of history," they called them. Born after the age of exploration and colonization on Old Earth, they had the entire planet to themselves, living their lives watching satellites and fragile space stations orbit overhead, charting out a fragment of a fragment of the universe based on what few stars they could see mere light years away. Entire generations confined to a tiny rock, wondering of what lay beyond, dying long before the colonization of Sol Prime, the mastery of FTL travel, and the new era of exploration.

Maya couldn't imagine what that was like. In her short lifetime she had seen so many planets and so many new life forms, crossing galaxies and living her life among the stars. Even as a mere assistant in the research division of the USS Eileithyia, she had seen things that her ancestors could only dream of. She may have been doing work robots could have done, but luckily for her all artifical intelligences above Level VII were outlawed following the war.

As Maya was cross-referencing core samples and topographical scans from the most recent planetary excursion, one of her co-workers leaned into her cubicle. "Have you heard?" he asked.

She turned. "Heard what?"

"The life form we picked up from the latest planet. It's OE-compatible."

Maya gaped. "Seriously? I heard the biosphere was close, but I didn't realize it was -that- close. It's not sapient, is it?"

"We wouldn't have taken it with us if it was. They're doing some testing to figure out the specifics. Thus far they know that while it's not on our level, it's not as low as a dog or any other pre-sentient."

"Are they letting people see it?"

"If they have business with it," he replied. "It's a specimen storage bay, not a zoo."

"Come on, when was the last time we found something that could fit into Old Earth's ecosystem? Aren't you curious?"

"I'm not curious enough to get in the way of people trying to work, and neither should you be. Nobody comes in leaning over -your- shoulder, you know."

"Because rocks are boring." He gave her a look, and she relented. "Okay, fine. I'll leave them alone."

 

*****

 

What was said was "I'll leave them alone," but what was meant was "I'll leave them alone for now." She knew that every researcher couldn't be on duty at all times, herself included, and finding time to see the new discovery was as simple as seeing when and how many were on duty at any given time, checking the schedule, and moving in when the opportunity presented itself. That time turned out to be "morning" on the ship, about 7 AM, and getting into speciment storage was as simple as displaying her research division ID card.

The smaller holding bays were empty, and so she proceeded inward towards the isolated branch used for larger subjects. Each of the chambers were about the size of a crewman's quarters, empty but customizable within a moment's notice at the touch of a key, with smart glass windows to shield prying eyes from either side. The lights were dimmed and the rooms darkened, though the tell-tale illumination of a console midway into wide hall gave away the new occupant's location.

As Maya approached she caught a faint, unusual scent, a mingling of cinnamon with something sweet. It was strangely captivating, and she felt herself following it to the chamber, relying on it more than her other senses. As she stopped outside the window it had grown strong enough for her to taste; with the flavor came a sense of relaxation and a not entirely unpleasant light-headedness, and she tapped on the control panel a few times, filled with a desire to see what was causing it.

The glass faded to transparency, the interior of the room growing brighter. Set into the floor was a pool of water about the width and length of a king-size bed, the surface covered in a loose tangle of thick purple-black tentacles with blunted tips. As she leaned in towards the glass the tentacles lifted and spread, though not enough to reveal what they connected to, if indeed there was more to it.

By now the scent was nearly overpowering, and carried with it the odor and flavor of fruit with a faint tang of citrus, though none she had tasted before. Despite her ease of mind there was a growing, insistent -need- building in her, and she pressed her thighs together, shifting in place in the hopes of relieving it somewhat. One hand idly drifted downward, and as it did the tentacles took on an oily sheen that reflected and refracted the light into a swirling pattern of scintillating colors.

Maya froze, her breathing deepening as she watched, entranced, liberated from her own worries and hesitation. Her hand moved back up to her collar, and she slid her low boots off her feet as she unzipped her jumpsuit, sliding it off her shoulders and down her waist before letting it drop around her ankles and stepping out of it. One thumb hooked around the side of her panties, sliding them down her legs as the other unclasped her bra; shedding them both she was left nude before the bay. A press on the panel opened the door, and she stepped in.

As she neared the edge of the pool the tentacles reached out with a deliberate slowness. She held out her hand, and the end of one pressed against her palm. The coating was slick to the touch, but not slimy; cool, but not cold. It slid along the length of her arm, wrapping around her forearm as four more slithered out of the water, two each entwining her legs. Maya bit back a moan, going weak in the knees as they brushed against the insides of her thighs, a gesture too slow and deliberate to be purely accidental.

The one around her arm eased her forward, and as she raised her foot over the edge of the pool they stiffened, gently supporting her as they lowered her in up to her waist. By now the need had become a demand, burning hot and clouding what little reason she had remaining. "I need it," she breathed, squeezing the tentacle in her hand. "You- you did this to me, and I don't know how, but I -need- it. We both do. Please, I can't-"

Her voice caught in her throat as she felt something thick press against her between her legs, and she reflexively pressed her thighs together for a second before spreading them again. More tentacles emerged, snaking out, leaving behind trails of that oily substance on her skin as they brushed and caressed every inch of her. Maya felt gravity lose its hold on her as the edges of her vision lit up in a shimmering array of colors, the tentacle between her legs gently stroking her before pushing in.

She cried out in surprise, the motion forceful though painless, sliding deep into her before pulling out again. The end of the tentacle shifted, ridges forming along its length and brushing against her insides. Already on the edge and overstimulated, Maya quickly came, iridescent rainbows lighting up behind her eyes as her body shuddered in bliss. The overwhelming need continued to rage in her, and perhaps knowing this - perhaps causing this - the alien appendages continued to work her skillfully. The passage of time was lost to her as it coaxed out one orgasm after another, first by continuing to plunge inside of her, then then by mere touch, the being knowing her body better than even she did.

As fatigue began to catch up to her, the movement of the tentacle in her sex stopped, the end swelling and filling her entirely. A bulge ran up its length, pushing her apart even further, before something round and soft slipped into her womb. There was a second, then a third, the pliable balls slipping in one by one.

From a part of her mind, still dimly aware, she thought: Eggs. It's filling me up with its eggs.

Maya made no effort to resist as the tentacle deposited them in her. There was a sense of fullness and weight, but beyond that, something new to her; something nurturing, a sense of being filled with new life. Her belly began to bulge, rapidly proceeding through the stages of human pregnancy, then exceeding it. Flesh and skin tingled as it stretched painlessly, the tentacles cradling her and tracing circles across her midsection, leaving behind thick layers of their oil on her. Within moments she was so gravid that, were she not in water, she would have had no chance of supporting herself, her abdomen more ball than belly.

As the last egg slipped into her the tentacle retracted, and she was brought to climax again as it slid free. Maya slumped and sank into a sitting position, the tentacles supporting her as they lowered her into the water up to her shoulders. Still in a euphoric haze, she ran one hand across her belly along the bumps from the irregular shapes inside her, gently pressing on them and feeling them shift inside of her. A tentacle slowly rose from the surface of the water and brushed against Maya's cheek, and she leaned into it, gently touching it with her hand.

"You chose me," she said quietly. "You chose me to carry your young. I'm honored."


End file.
